Modern industrial design continues to increase reliance on combined input/output devices. Devices such as capacitive or resistive touch screens provide an elegant, simple, and industrially clean design for providing both input (touch) and output (display) capabilities. A touchscreen can be formed by placing a transparent overlay proximate the display surface. Such overlays typically detect the presence and location of input (e.g., a touch) based upon a change in electrical properties of the overlay.